La muerte del deber
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: El amor es la muerte del deber y elegir el deber te condenará a una vida sin amor. Son el doble filo de una misma espada. El no entender esto podría costarte la vida. Llegará el día que debas elegir y vivir con tu decisión por el resto de tus días…
1. I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de "InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"

I.

Lo último que escuchó antes de aquel silencio sepulcral fue el sonoro golpe en el suelo que causó el cuerpo de su hermana mayor cuando cayó justo en el mar de su propia sangre regando violentas gotas color rojo a su alrededor.

Estudió su cuerpo inerte de arriba abajo con su único ojo completamente abierto, intentó volver a nombrarla pero el último grito que había lanzado con desesperación justo cuando su hermana se retorció del último dolor que le arrancó la vida le había desgarrado la garganta, incluso podía sentir el leve sabor de su sangre en su boca.

Permaneció de rodillas cuando varios hombres se acercaron al cuerpo de su hermana pisando con cuidado, como deseando no pisar ni una sola gota de sangre.

—Levántenla con cuidado —la ronca voz de un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta años rompió con aquel lúgubre silencio—, levántenla y llévenla a su cabaña.

Los hombres obedecieron aquella orden y rodearon despacio el cuerpo de su hermana, pudo verlos hacer una larga y silenciosa reverencia antes de atreverse a tocarla. La levantaron despacio, como si fuese un fino cristal que pudiera romperse, la sostuvieron con firmeza, observó a uno de aquellos hombres colocando con cuidado las endurecidas manos de su hermana sobre su ahora frío pecho y de inmediato notó que una de ellas permanecía cerrada con los dedos aprisionando aquello que le había costado la vida a su última familia. Se alejaron cargando el cuerpo de su hermana, entonces escuchó el llanto de las mujeres de la aldea que sin poder soportarlo más habían comenzado a romperse. Poco a poco las personas fueron alejándose de aquel lugar siguiendo el cuerpo de su fiel protectora, dejando sola a aquella chiquilla de doce años hincada frente al gran río de sangre que incluso se había colado bajo sus rodillas manchando sus ropas color naranja.

 _La sangre de su hermana, la misma sangre que corría dentro de sus venas._

Obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie, jamás le había costado tanto trabajo como aquella vez, el silencio volvía a tornarse profundo y fúnebre, giró su cabeza hacia el gran árbol que estaba a una corta distancia de ella. El árbol mecía sus hojas con tranquilidad al compas del viento que también movía su cabello, completamente ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando o al menos así lo percibió en primera vista, pues cuando bajó su mirada hasta el grueso tallo se encontró con la figura de una medio demonio clavado a este por una delgada flecha.

El hanyou no lucía muerto, parecía dormido atrapado en un profundo sueño.

 _InuYasha..._

Quiso llamar al híbrido por su nombre pero el dolor en su garganta le recordó que le era imposible y, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba entender, después que a la última persona por la que suplicó había sido su hermana hacer tal cosa como llamar a InuYasha le sabía a insulto.

 _InuYasha intentó robar la perla de Shikon y su hermana murió en su deber de protegerla._

Ese pensamiento le recorrió por completo la espalda y de pronto un fuerte impulso de energía le invadió el cuerpo. Miró por última vez el cuerpo del hanyou, ya ajustaría cuentas con é, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar. Justo a donde habían llevado a su hermana Kikyo.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, se frenó de golpe cuando vio a la enorme multitud de personas paradas frente a su casa quienes callaron sus murmullos y llantos de inmediato apenas la vieron llegar. Los examinó con su único ojo: todos la miraban afligidos, tragó saliva lentamente y caminó a paso firme frente a ellos, con la intensión de atravesar al gran grupo de gente para llegar hasta su hermana.

Pero no fue necesario empujarles o pedirles que le dejaran pasar, apenas daba un paso hacia adelante la gente se apartaba de su camino en silencio y con profundo respeto, hubo quienes incluso le dedicaron una sencilla reverencia apenas se hacían a un lado para permitirle llegar, hizo a un lado la cortina de palma del umbral de la entrada y lo primero que vio fue a varias mujeres de la aldea rodeando a lo que supuso era el cuerpo de su hermana. Del mismo modo que el resto de aldeanos habían hecho, se apartaron de su paso cuando comenzó a acercarse al centro de la cabaña.

Apenas vio a su hermana Kikyo recostada donde solía dormir sus piernas perdieron por completo su fuerza y cayeron de rodillas sobre el duro suelo de madera provocando un sonoro golpe que altero a un par de mujeres, pero no se rindió y se arrastró a gatas hasta llegar a ella.

—Kaede —la nombró una de las mujeres cuando vio que ella acercaba su mano temblorosa a uno de los costados del cuerpo de su hermana que permanecía cubierto por una sábana que en un inicio estaba limpia pero ya lucía empapada de sangre—, no creo que debas ver a tu hermana así...

Ella ignoró por completo el consejo de la mujer y retiró de un tirón aquella sábana. Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando observó el cuerpo desnudo de su querida hermana. Su piel ahora lucía muchísimo más blanca que lo natural en ella, pero esta vez era un blanco enfermizo con motes azules y grises. Nada que ver con la piel de porcelana con tonos rosas que reconocía de la mujer que identificaba como su mayor admiración.

Obligó a su mirada a postrarse en la profunda y terrible herida en el hombro derecho del cuerpo sin vida, era horrible: la piel desgarrada y hecha girones donde se asomaba carne cansada de sangrar. Observó la herida por tanto tiempo que se convenció a ella misma que quedaría grabada sobre piedra en sus recuerdos. Desvió levemente su ojo hacia el pecho donde reposaban ambas manos ahora frías de la mujer que curó sus fiebres y acarició sus cabellos las noches que pasaba miedos. Entre esos dedos volvió a ver el resplandor rosado de la terrible perla de los cuatro espíritus.

Una de las mujeres volvió a cubrir el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana cuando escuchó a varios hombres entrar en la cabaña, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Redirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su hermana, no lucía en paz y eso le llenó de pena.

—Limpien bien el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa Kikyo y vístanla debidamente —reconoció la voz como la misma que había ordenado que trajeran a su hermana a su hogar, el patriarca de la aldea—, la llevaremos al templo apenas reconstruyan el desastre que dejó ese hanyou. Ahí la custodiarán los hombres de la aldea.

—¿Ya han mandado por el sacerdote del pueblo cercano? —preguntó una de las mujeres a la cual no alcanzó, ni le interesaba del todo, reconocer.

—Sí, he pedido a un grupo de aldeanos que partieran ya mismo —contestó con firmeza aquel hombre—, estará aquí sin tardar más en tres días.

Aquello alteró todos sus sentidos.

—No.

Su voz había nacido de lo más herido de su garganta de manera tan gutural y ronca que incluso ella misma no pudo reconocerse.

—¿niña...Kaede? —preguntó el patriarca de la aldea tratando de asegurarse de quién había hablado segundos atrás.

—No podemos esperar tanto tiempo —continuó aún con ronca voz al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se daba la media vuelta para encarar a todos los presentes—. Mi hermana me ordenó que quemara su cadáver justo al momento de morir. Y eso haremos. Hoy.

—¿Incinerar el cuerpo de una figura sagrada sin ninguna ceremonia fúnebre? —preguntó el patriarca mirándola con incredulidad, inclusive se escuchaba ofendido por la simple idea de todo ello.

—Fueron las indicaciones de mi hermana Kikyo —sostuvo su argumento con una firmeza que no sabía que tenía, quizá saber que el cuerpo de su hermana descansaba a sus espaldas le daba valor para encarar al patriarca de la aldea—, y es mi deber ver que se cumplan.

—Y lo haremos, Kaede —la mujer al lado del patriarca intentó persuadirle con condescendencia llevando su maternal mano hasta su hombro, acariciándola como si fuese un animal pequeño y asustado—, en cuánto el sacerdote le celebre un funeral digno de su hermana.

Kaede se alejó de la mano de la mujer y la miró con furia.

—¡¿Es que no lo entienden?! —preguntó con una voz mucho más clara—, no es ningún capricho de mi hermana. Ella quiere ser quemada junto a la perla de Shikon, ¿no lo ven?, mi hermana se fue pero la perla aún no.

—Niña eres tú quien debe entender que... —intentó retomar la palabra el patriarca con un semblante más preocupado.

—Pronto en los alrededores resonará la noticia que la gran Kikyo ha caído, que la perla de Shikon se ha quedado sin guardiana —le interrumpió Kaede sin tregua—. Demonios, humanos corrompidos, seres malignos que intentarán conseguir la perla ¡¿entiende que la aldea entera está en peligro?!

Todos permanecieron callados ante tal idea, incluso los susurros afuera de la cabaña habían callado. Sólo podía escuchar el fuego que crispaba en la fogata de la cabaña. Entonces volvió a tragar saliva, eso le causó molestia en su aún lastimada garganta que había vuelto a doler por sus exasperantes reclamos ante la idea de esperar tres días.

—Mi hermana murió por proteger la perla —masculló con cuidado—, si alguien más muere por esa causa el sacrificio de ella será completamente en vano.

Vio al patriarca sudar en frío y ninguna de las mujeres que se habían encargado de limpiar el cuerpo de su hermana se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra más.

—Como usted ordene, señorita Kaede —atinó a decir el hombre encargado de la aldea, por primera vez le habló con total respeto y no sólo como a una niña, hizo una corta reverencia y salió rápidamente de la cabaña. Kaede pudo escucharlo dar órdenes a través de las paredes de madera pidiendo que armaran una pira funeraria ya mismo, que cortaran todo el bosque si lo necesitaban pues debían despedirse de la sacerdotisa Kikyo esa misma noche.

Ella permaneció de pie con la espalda completamente recta, cerró ambas manos en puños conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Entonces se dio cuenta que no se había permitido hacerlo ni un solo instante desde que su hermana Kikyou había muerto. Su cuerpo entero tembló pero no se consintió ni una sola lágrima.

Ya habría tiempo para eso. Pensó recordando que el cuerpo de su hermana yacía a sus espaldas.

Esperando que cumpliera su última voluntad.

Esperando que fuera fiel a su deber.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

No sabía si comenzar a publicar este fanfic pues considero que es un proyecto que será muy demandante y extenso pero siento una ráfaga de ganas e inspiración en este momento que me dio igual y dije ¿por qué no?

Aquí relataré lo que, según mi retorcida imaginación, fue de la vida de Kaede justo después de la muerte de Kikyou y antes de la llegada de Kagome. Que, vamos, ¿qué fue de ella en esos 50 años? De algún lugar debió sacar tanta fuerza de voluntad y sabiduría. Ojalá se animen a acompañarme a través de mi texto a descubrir la vida de este personaje tan olvidado muchas veces e igualmente relegado a ser simplemente una enciclopedia del periodo sengoku.

Un beso y nos leemos pronto.


	2. II

II.

El verde paisaje se sentía húmedo bajo sus pies, el rocío de la mañana había hecho que el viento soplara fresco mientras se escuchaba con claridad el cantar de los pájaros entonados con su acostumbrada energía sobre los árboles totalmente ajenos a las flores de campanilla, justo debajo de ellos, bañadas en un rojo oscuro y espeso. Examinó la escena con detenimiento pudiendo notar cómo esa tinta carmesí se había regado violentamente en todas direcciones.

Había caminado hasta ese verde campo siguiendo un sendero rojo del mismo tono que el que manchaba el suelo y cubría el violeta de las flores. Miraba todo aquello con su único ojo vivo mientras su cabeza se preguntaba incansablemente cómo había terminado todo así, de esa manera tan horrible.

Un ataque por la espalda, fue lo que intuyó sin apartar su mirada de la escena, apenas permitiéndose parpadear. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba pero aun así su cabeza se negaba, y es que le parecía todo tan imposible. Su mente volvió a llenarse de preguntas que tal vez jamás conocería con claridad las respuestas: ¿Por qué los poderes espirituales de su hermana no estuvieron lo suficientemente alerta para advertirle del peligro tras ella?, ¿Había sido, quizá, que su hermana Kikyo se había confiado?, pero, ¿por qué?

Cerró su ojo e inhaló todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones con la esperanza de sentir la frescura de aquella mañana de primavera pero su nariz sólo se impregnó del olor a óxido que desprendía la sangre dispersa frente a ella. Abrió de nueva cuenta su ojo concentrándose en no marearse o perder el equilibrio, aun debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida con el rostro mutilado.

 _Tan mutilado como su propia alma._

Giró a su derecha y observó el pesado balde con agua que había traído con ella, se acercó despacio hasta poder ver su reflejo en el contenido cristalino. Junto sus palmas e hizo en silencio una breve oración antes de sujetar el recipiente con ambas manos. Sujetó con firmeza el balde entre sus brazos y dedicó una última vista al paisaje verde entintado de rojo, bajó levemente la cabeza susurrando un segundo rezo al aire y comenzó a lanzar el contenido líquido sobre las flores y plantas víctimas de ese baño carmesí.

El agua cumplió su cometido al diluir la sangre escurriéndola de los tallos y hojas colándose entre estos para mezclarse con el color marrón de la tierra bajo las flores. Arrugó su nariz ante el olor a fuertes especias y plantas medicinales hervidas que había diluido en el agua, pero eso disfrazaría el potente hedor a metal que despedía la sangre evitando que los espíritus malignos se comenzaran a acercar, o eso le había explicado su hermana Kikyo...

Reafirmó el agarre con el que mantenía el balde aún con un poco de la mezcla de agua y especias, giró sobre sus talones emprendiendo el regreso por el camino que había seguido asegurándose de arrojar un poco de esa mezcla en el rastro de sangre que trazaba el último sendero que recorrió su hermana mayor. Continuó con su labor hasta alcanzar el punto culmine de aquel calvario padecido por quien más cerca tuvo de una figura materna.

Observó, al llegar ahí, a un grupo de mujeres de la aldea de rodillas formando un círculo alrededor del gran charco de sangre. Limpiaban el suelo con, según lo que Kaede pudo notar, finos y nuevos retazos de seda blanca que se entintaban por completo de rojo apenas tocaban el suelo. La forma en la que esas mujeres lloraban con total desolación sin parar su labor la petrificó. Algunas de ellas apenas podían distinguir lo que hacían a través de las gruesas lágrimas que opacaban sus ojos y bañaban sus mejillas.

 _—Kaede..._

Se escuchó nombrar por una adolescente voz que reconoció de inmediato, giró sobre sus talones y miró directamente al dueño de esta: se trataba de un chico delgado, menudo y de piel morena, con un espeso cabello negro que se disparaba en todas direcciones con rebeldía.

—Ebisu — lo nombró Kaede con apenas un susurro estudiando su rostro, notó sus mejillas llenas de polvo de aserrín al igual que la punta de su nariz. Sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados demostraban que había estado llorando, sus manos enrojecidas y con raspones señalaban que también había ayudado a talar madera.

—Sabes que nadie está de acuerdo con tu decisión, ¿verdad? —Ebisu sonaba dolido, ella sólo suspiro y se encogió de hombros, agotada.

—Lo sé —respondió con pesar—, pero nos queda poco tiempo y si nos alcanza la noche será aún más peligroso.

—¿Y qué harás con las cenizas después de la cremación? —preguntó el chico de complexión delgada.

—Debemos enterrarlos —contestó Kaede pero de inmediato su temple flaqueó ante la mirada de Ebisu tan llena de reproche—, No...no sé qué tan arriesgado sea mantenerlos más tiempo fuera de la tierra sagrada.

—Kaede —la manera en la que Ebisu la nombró denotaba un profundo cansancio—, Tu hermana merece una ceremonia fúnebre.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —subió el tono de su voz, harta—, ¿crees que no quiero?

—Yo puedo entenderte, pero todos en la aldea sufren y la lloran. Tal vez no podemos compararnos contigo pero también la hemos perdido —Ebisu trataba de no alterar su tono de voz pero esta le temblaba—, esa perla maldita no sólo se ha llevado a tu hermana, ahora también la está condenando a no descansar en paz.

Kaede se mordió los labios, tratando de calmarse. Dirigió su vista hacia las mujeres que limpiaban el lugar donde había muerto su hermana: todas la miraban y escuchaban su discusión con el joven Ebisu, la miraban tan tristes como suplicantes. La manera en que lloraban y la devoción con la que se aseguraban de recolectar cada gota de sangre del suelo le hicieron darse cuenta: no era la única que estaba sufriendo...

Regresó su atención hacia el joven de su edad y le dedicó una firme mirada. Eran de tan parecida estatura, quizá Kaede apenas un par de dedos más alta, que no era necesario mover su cabeza.

Respiró hondo y soltó todo el aire en un pesado suspiro.

—Cumpliremos la voluntad de mi hermana, eso no está a discusión —sentenció firme, le estaba comenzando a asustar lo adulta que había comenzado a sonar su voz—. Pero dejaré que rindan homenajes a sus cenizas.

Ebisu se permitió sonreír entre los restos de polvo que le ensuciaban el rostro y las lágrimas que le hinchaban los ojos. Kaede dirigió su mirada a otro lado, celosa del muchacho. No porque pudiera sonreír en un momento así de doloroso.

Si no porque ella no era capaz aún de llorar una sola lágrima.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

He cortado este capítulo a poco más de la mitad, y es que he escrito unos diálogos tan densos en la segunda mitad de este capítulo que consideré que sería muy pesado de leer en una sola estocada. Así que decidí que era lo mejor dividirlo y así tener gran parte del capítulo 3 lista por lo que (espero) no tardaré en actualizar.

Espero estén disfrutando de esta historia, yo me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo trazando los bocetos.

Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

Kao.


	3. III

III.

El viento soplaba con insistencia moviendo su cabello, frente a ella una gran pira de madera se mostraba impasible, a cada extremo de la pira había pequeñas hogueras encendidas con un fuego que ella misma purificó con selectas especias según su gran maestra alguna vez le enseñó. Siguiendo lo aprendido, llevaba entre los brazos una vasija de bambú de cuello alto llena hasta la boquilla con licor sagrado que tomó del templo aún destruido por el ataque del semidemonio esa misma mañana.

Las pisadas sobre la tierra seca la liberaron de su ensimismamiento, giró su vista hacia los dueños de aquel sonido y miró a un grupo de hombres, encabezados por el patriarca de la aldea, cargando con profundo cuidado una camilla de palma en donde descansaba una mujer de piel pálida, labios púrpuras y cabello largo color negro. A Kaede le costaba tanto reconocer a esa mujer como su gran maestra, su hermana mayor, porque le costaba reconocer que no se levantaría de ahí tan poderosa como siempre.

El grupo de hombres se abrió espacio para poder colocar el cuerpo sobre la cima de la pira funeraria con extremo cuidado. Dejaron a la fallecida sacerdotisa en su lugar indicado, se alejaron lentamente reverenciando su presencia y sin permitirse bajo ninguna circunstancia darle la espalda. Todos ellos caminaron hasta las hogueras que ardían sin perder el control y despedían un olor agradable debido a las especias lanzadas a sus llamas, acercaron cada uno una antorcha bañada en brea que inmediatamente hizo combustión.

Kaede vio al patriarca caminar hacia ella empuñando su antorcha. Quedaron pocos pasos uno del otro, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, Kaede le mantenía firme la mirada sin ningún titubeo. Solo apartó su vista del corpulento hombre para girarse hacia el gran grupo de aldeanos que estaban atrás de ella, los observó por lo que le pareció una eternidad y sin decir una sola palabra. El único sonido era el del fuego vivo crispando en las fogatas y antorchas. Sentía sus miradas sobre su piel, cada una de ellas, le transmitían su dolor, su confusión e incluso su furia. Sólo una mirada no se dirigía a ella con intenciones de juzgarla, un par de ojos café oscuro se asomaban en el rostro de un chico delgado, piel morena con sus mejillas y nariz cubiertas de polvo y aserrín.

Eso fue como una bocanada de aire fresco que le llenó los pulmones. Haciendo uso de todo ese aire fresco fue capaz de hablar:

—Desde que puedo acordarme las personas me dicen que es una pena que yo no conociera a mi madre —remojó sus labios despacio estudiando las miradas posadas sobre ella y continuó—: todos lamentaban que la perdiera siendo tan pequeña y no fuera capaz de experimentar el amor maternal.

Los aldeanos no le apartaron la mirada de encima, sin comprender el punto al que buscaba llegar, hubo quienes incluso murmuraban por lo bajo cuestionando unos con otros lo que esa chiquilla frente a ellos estaba diciendo. Volvió a suspirar con pesadez dispuesta a terminar su discurso.

—Pero, cuando les pregunté a los niños de mi edad qué era ese amor que tanto decían que me perdía ellos me explicaron lo que era —su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y sentía sus pulmones trabajar con dificultad—: cuando tienes miedo en las noches y una mano amorosa juega con tu cabello mientras te canta una dulce nana recordándote que todo estará bien cuando amanezca, eso es amor maternal. Cuando tu cuerpo enferma y esas mismas manos cuidan de ti incluso sin poder dormir hasta que tu fiebre baje, eso es amor maternal, según me contaron. La persona que te enseña qué es el bien y qué es el mal es quien te brinda su amor maternal.

Pudo escuchar a una mujer entre la multitud romper en llanto, entendiendo a dónde quería llevar sus palabras. Su mente buscaba reconocer la voz de la mujer que lloraba recorriendo todos los rostros con su único ojo, algunos aún la miraban confundidos pero la gran mayoría ya contenía las lágrimas, eso la afligió pero decidió no detenerse.

—Es ahí cuando entendí que la gente se equivocaba, yo conocí el amor de una madre. La poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo fue mi madre. Nadie podrá decirme cuan fuerte y valiente fue mi hermana porque lo sé perfectamente, nadie podrá decirme cuánto es que ella se merecía una ceremonia fúnebre digna de toda su gloria porque nadie desea más que yo el brindarle a mi hermana una partida en paz de este mundo —los ojos llorosos no se hacían esperar en muchos de los rostros que la miraban, algunos incluso parecían suplicarle una disculpa por haber descargado su rabia en una chica que sólo cumplía la voluntad de su última familiar. Verlos tan destruidos como ella le llenaba de pena—. Es por eso que he decidido no oponerme a las ceremonias fúnebres a sus restos después de ser incinerados. No insistiré en que sean enterrados inmediatamente y no lo haré hasta que se celebren todos los ritos que sean necesarios hasta que el último habitante de esta aldea sienta que se ha despedido de ella. Lamento no poder ser más piadosa con su dolor al esperar un tiempo más para dejar partir a mi hermana pero su decisión ha sido esta y sé que lo ha hecho para protegernos. Incluso en sus últimos momentos, mi hermana Kikyo pensó en nuestro bien estar.

Pudo notar como algunos rostros se decepcionaron, aquellos que aún guardaban la esperanza que se retractara y les permitiera conservar el cuerpo hasta que terminaran los funerales tuvieron que aceptar su realidad y hacerle frente, ella lo sabía. Abrazó contra su pecho la vasija llena de licor temiendo partirla por la mitad y verter el contenido, respiró hondo y le dio la espalda a toda esa multitud a la que había hablado desde lo más sincero de su corazón.

Dio suaves pasos hacia adelante acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana mayor, cada paso que avanzaba se sentía más y más pesado, llegó el punto en el que tuvo que arrastrar sus pies para obligarse a continuar. Llegó hasta ella teniendo que contener las ganas de desfallecer cuando lo hizo, no supo si era por lo poco acostumbrada que aún estaba a vivir con un solo ojo o a la idea que no tendría otra oportunidad para ver a su hermana de nuevo, fuera la razón que fuera no le apartó la mirada de encima estudiando cada rincón de su cuerpo: la piel lucía más pálida y enfermiza que nunca, pudo notar que le habían vestido con ropas limpias pero estas ya lucían nuevamente manchadas de rojo en el lugar de la terrible herida, ese ataque había sido provocado con tanto odio que llegó hasta lo más profundo de la piel.

Subió despacio su mirada hasta llegar al rostro de su hermana, fue ese el momento en el que más difícil le resultó contener las ganas de llorar: su semblante solo dejaba notar una profunda pena, una rabia imposible de apaciguar pero sobretodo una soledad angustiante. Instintivamente buscó las manos de su hermana y las encontró atadas sobre su pecho con la perla de Shikon entre los anémicos dedos, esta brillaba levemente como si una niebla gris opacara los tonos violetas y rosas que la distinguían cuando se encontraba bajo la protección de la sacerdotisa. Temblorosa, acercó su mano derecha hasta las muñecas de su hermana, su piel estaba tan fría como las piedras del río.

Sin poder soportarlo más se alejó solo un par de pasos y reafirmó el agarre que mantenía del contenedor de madera de bambú, dio un solo suspiro antes de verter todo el licor sobre todo el cuerpo postrado frente a ella, se aseguró de bañar bien desde los pies a la cabeza y el cadáver permaneció ahí sin rechistar. Arrugó su nariz ante el olor tan fuerte a alcohol, abrazando nuevamente el recipiente ahora vacío se apartó varios pasos sin atreverse a darle la espalda. Cuando estuvo lo más lejos que se permitió buscó con su mirada al líder de la aldea y con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza le concedió el permiso para cumplir con su tarea.

Contuvo la respiración el momento en que el hombre de piel morena y cabello negro caminó empuñando con firmeza su antorcha encendida siendo imitado por el grupo de hombres que portaban sus antorchas. Fueron acercando las llamas a los leños secos que armaban la pira funeraria que comenzaron a hacer combustión liberando humo gris y débiles llamas que no tardaron mucho en aumentar de tamaño comenzando a devorar toda la madera que tenían cerca.

Abrió su único ojo tanto como pudo cuando las llamas comenzaron a alcanzar el cuerpo de su hermana, siendo su largo cabello negro y sus ropas bañadas en licor las primeras en arder y ser consumidas con rapidez. Entonces el fuego llegó hasta la piel, levantándola de la carne enrojecida, haciendo que se tornara de un color negro y comenzara a caerse a pedazos.

Sólo un chirriante sonido pudo llamar su atención alejando su vista de la piel quemada del cuerpo de su hermana, escuchó cómo otros aldeanos ahogaron sus gritos de sorpresa al ver que entre los dedos ya ennegrecidos de su hermana brillaba con intensidad una luz tan blanca como la de las estrellas con destellos rosas y violetas, Kaede adivinó de inmediato que se trataba de la perla de Shikon pero ese chillante sonido no lo había escuchado jamás, era como si la perla estuviese gritando desgarradamente de dolor, negándose a irse. El brillo se hizo más intenso y los chillidos más ensordecedores, ambos le llenaron el cuerpo de terror, de pronto a su cabeza llegó la idea que la perla estaba reflejando el dolor y sufrimiento de su hermana. Sus piernas temblaban a punto de romperse pues sentía que no podía seguir permitiendo que su querida hermana siguiera pasando por ese tormento, tomó el impulso para salir corriendo hacia ella pero una mano ajena le sujetó con firmeza la muñeca de su mano derecha impidiéndole avanzar más. Furiosa dirigió su mirada hacia quien le prohibía correr a apagar ese fuego con sus propias lágrimas si era necesario y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos oscuros del joven Ebisu, la miraba preocupado pero decidido a no soltarla, no sabía que aspecto tendría su propio rostro pero apostaba que lucía desesperada y suplicante.

—¡Todos retrocedan! —escuchó una voz autoritaria arrebatándole de los labios la queja de ser liberada por el joven que la sujetaba con una fuerza que incluso la lastimaba, como reacción a aquel grito redirigió su mirada hacia la gran y viva hoguera, el fuego había alcanzado grandes alturas y ahora cubría por completo el cuerpo de su hermana. Incluso a través de las llamas los destellos violetas podían notarse más y más grandes. Escuchó a las mujeres gritar de terror cuando esa luz parecía salirse de control envolviéndose con el fuego.

Antes de que pudiese gritar ella misma sintió el agarre en su muñeca halarla hacia atrás estrellándola contra el delgado pecho del joven de mejillas empolvadas, quién la abrazo protectoramente. Ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cerró su ojo con fuerza y se aprisionó contra el pecho que la protegía.

 _Me llevaré la perla de Shikon conmigo al otro mundo._

Abrió su ojo con completa sorpresa al escuchar esa voz, era su hermana no tenía la más mínima duda de eso, alzó su vista hacia Ebisu quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y encorvado a modo que su delgado cuerpo les sirviera de escudo a ambos. Al ver que su rostro no se desencajó ante la voz de la sacerdotisa fallecida adivinó que no la escuchó. Levantó su mirada notando como el resto de aldeanos lo imitaban cubriendo sus rostros con sus manos y protegiendo a las mujeres y niños de aquella luz. Negándose a la voluntad de su amigo se liberó de su abrazo y vio como el fuego había terminado de consumir toda la hoguera, comenzando a disminuir su tamaño. Ahora sólo predominaban los colores rojos y amarillos característicos del fuego, la luz de la perla había desaparecido.

La perla de Shikon había desaparecido de este mundo, siendo arrastrada a su destino junto a la sacerdotisa a quien le había arrebatado la vida.

-o-

Había sido el día más agotador de toda su vida, pero se sentía sin ánimos de descansar. A regañadientes aceptó irse a dormir un rato cuando las cenizas de su hermana fueron llevadas al templo en ruinas de la aldea.

Llevaba lo que parecía una eternidad de pie frente a la cortina de palma seca colocada en el umbral de la entrada a su cabaña, no se distinguía una sola luz en su interior ni el más mínimo ruido. Exhaló un pesado suspiro y atravesó la cortina para entrar. La poca luz anaranjada que aún quedaba del sol que se colaba debajo de la cortina le mostraba un lugar que ella no recordaba que fuera tan amplio y tan frío.

Caminó hasta el centro de la cabaña y encendió los leños que seguían ahí para así brindarse un poco más de luz. Una vez que las llamas tomaron un tamaño adecuado se puso de pie y observó mejor el lugar. Las mujeres que habían vestido a su hermana se dedicaron también a limpiar la cabaña pero muchas cosas seguían ahí: las hierbas medicinales que su hermana Kikyo había estado hirviendo para curar la herida de su ojo, los futones de ambas colocados en una esquina de la cabaña.

En el rincón opuesto vio los montones de ropa que le habían quitado a su hermana, los ropajes blancos estaban completamente desgarrados del lado derecho con el color rojo de la sangre seca corriendo desde ese punto bañando todo el costado del cuerpo. Sintió el impulso de apresar esas prendas contra su pecho así que lo hizo, primero fue un abrazo ligero pero sintió más y más la necesidad de aprisionarlas entre sus brazos. A pesar del olor a óxido de la sangre podía distinguir levemente el aroma de su hermana, cerró su único ojo con fuerza pero aún así le fue imposible controlar las lágrimas que comenzaron a escaparse bañando su mejilla, sintió un leve escozor en las orillas de la cuenca vacía donde antes se encontraba su ojo derecho y la sensación de las vendas húmedas que cubrían su herida le hizo darse cuenta que su ojo muerto aún podía llorar, aunque las gotas que resbalaban escapando de vendaje se sentían más espesas y gruesas, probablemente sus lágrimas estaban acompañadas de sangre.

Sus piernas dejaron de responderle haciéndola caer violentamente de rodillas contra el duro suelo de madera, no hizo más que esconder su rostro en las maltratadas ropas ensangrentadas dejando escapar un llanto mucho más sonoro y desgarrador. Ya no recordaba cómo contenerse, ya no importaba, era de cierta manera reconfortante darse cuenta que después de cumplir con el último deseo de su hermana ahora podía darse la libertad de desahogar su pena.

Aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ._**

* * *

No soy partidaria de hacer los capítulos tan extensos porque me da temor a que se tornen aburridos pero en esta ocasión sinceramente me fue inevitable así que una disculpa si les parece muy denso. He visto las estadísticas de este fic y puedo ver que tiene un buen número de visitas así que no puedo hacer más que agradecerles de todo corazón. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Libro 1: El amor

Libro 1. El amor.

Prólogo: Flor de primavera.

 _Ella espera verle otra vez, pero ya se ha marchado._

Las mañanas de primavera eran frías, y en ocasiones amanecía entre una densa niebla que poco a poco se disipaba con los rayos del sol que la convertían en el rocío que despertaba a las flores. Esa era una de esas mañanas, reflexionó sintiendo la humedad del rocío en el verde pastaje bajo sus descalzos pies, levantó su vista y estudió a detalle todo a su alrededor: frente a ella se extendía un camino con pinta de haber sido muchas veces recorrido antes, entre un terreno verde y despejado hasta donde se alcanzaba a mantener la vista.

Era la ruta hacia otras provincias que viajeros, soldados, monjes o incluso ladrones utilizaban para llegar o irse de la humilde aldea donde vivía pero, ciertamente, ninguno de ellos era quien le interesaba ver recorrer esa ruta para llegar a ella. Cerró su único ojo y respiró hondo, sintiendo como sus pulmones subían y bajaban a un ritmo tan lento como se lo propuso que fuera.

Recordó cuando la veía marchar por ese mismo sendero, más de una vez se despidió de ella no pudiendo esconder su tristeza, más de una vez corrió hasta sus brazos apenas la divisaba en el horizonte.

Podía evocar fácilmente la sensación de sentir su abrazo, sentir como su calor maternal la envolvía y le respondía que todo iría bien que no importaba cuán frío fuera un invierno, las flores volvían en la primavera. Un cosquilleo en sus dedos le hizo pensar cuando los enredada en el largo y oscuro cabello de su hermana mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza para después besar cariñosamente su frente.

De haber sabido que tendría muy pocas oportunidades para hacerlo, la hubiese abrazado de esa manera muchísimas veces más.

—Por favor espérame, Kaede, no tardaré —le suplicó la última vez que la vio partir por ese mismo camino, en esa ocasión el invierno había cubierto de blanco el suelo y el viento soplaba frío mientras la nieve no dejaba de caer, le era inevitable recordar el frío que le recorría el cuerpo como justo en ese momento, así como le era inevitable recordar que aquella vez su hermana no se había marchado sola. A su mente llegó la silueta de un hombre con orejas no humanas alejándose junto a ella.

El cantar de los pájaros le hizo despertar de su trance, parpadeó varias veces con su único ojo vivo sin apartar su mirada del desolado camino. El invierno se había ido, justo como su hermana le prometía, las flores habían vuelto a crecer pero ella ya no podría volver a verlas.

El sol había terminado de nacer anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, el tercero sin su hermana. El tercero de muchos que viviría hasta poder verla de nuevo.

Ese último pensamiento le dolía, después de todo, ¿no era esa la razón por la que desde hace tres días despertaba en la madrugada para colocarse justo donde estaba parada? A los pies de ese sendero, con la vista mutilada pero firme en el horizonte: esperaba verla otra vez, pero ella se había marchado por un sendero diferente, uno del que no es posible retornar.

Tal vez era tiempo de comenzar a aceptarlo.

* * *

Los primeros tres capítulos de este fic fueron el terreno introductorio a la vida de Kaede justo después de la muerte de Kikyo. Ahora, en el libro uno, hablaré de su vida después de su luto, como fue tomar las responsabilidades de su difunta hermana al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con lo que implica ser una adolescente antes de tomar la decisión definitiva que todos conocemos: ser una sabia y longeva sacerdotisa.

Nos leemos en el primer capítulo de este primer libro. Besos.

Kao no nai tsuki.


	5. Capítulo 1: Ojos de serpiente

Capítulo 1: Ojos de serpiente.

 _El viento soplaba un cálido aire que intentaba en vano calmar el sofocante ambiente del pleno verano, el sol en lo alto del cielo iluminaba todo el paisaje provocando que las aves entonasen alegres sus canciones mientras ambas hermanas caminaban de regreso a su hogar, era sin lugar a dudas una tarde hermosa, pero se sentía como si pronto fuera a llegar una tormenta._

 _Atravesaban el frondoso bosque que rodeaba la aldea en la que vivían, el ritmo del andar de ambas era lento y la menor siempre se mantenía unos cuantos pasos detrás de la mayor, cargando entre sus brazos el carcaj lleno de flechas que utilizaba su hermana para defenderlas de posibles enemigos. El silencio que las rodeaba era incómodo e inclusive desesperante para la más joven de las dos pero sabía que no podía romper aquella ensordecedora quietud por el respeto que le debía a su hermana._

 _—Esa Tsubaki, se siente muy lista —habló la mayor de las dos jóvenes sin apartar su vista del frente ni alterar su caminar—, cree que no me he dado cuenta que me ha lanzado una maldición. Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago en la menor de las hermanas, quien alzó su vista en dirección a la mayor._

 _—¿Una maldición, hermana Kikyo? —preguntó la más joven tratando de acelerar sus pasos para alcanzar a su hermana, la angustia que le invadió el pecho se volvió más presente, abrazó con apremio el carcaj lleno de flechas que cargaba entre sus brazos en un intento de aferrarse a lo que fuera._

 _—Pero sus palabras han sido en vano, Kaede, es imposible —su hermana pareció notar la repentina preocupación que había llegado a la joven, se detuvo un momento para que su hermana menor le alcanzara y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa con intenciones de reconfortarla—. No hay ninguna manera en la que yo pueda enamorarme de alguien._

 _La mujer había sentenciado con sincera seguridad, y con una nostalgia que pareció intentar disimular, su última frase. Kaede frenó sus pasos de manera abrupta permaneciendo congelada en su lugar. Su hermana Kikyo no borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando regresó su mirada hacia adelante retomando su caminar hacia su casa._

 _Ella no se movió, sus brazos dejaron de responderle haciendo caer el carcaj de su hermana regando las flechas por todo el suelo provocando un ruido amortiguado al aterrizar. Parpadeó varias veces sin poder apartar su mirada de la silueta de su hermana que se alejaba cada vez más y más de ella sin ninguna prisa. No supo porqué, pero por primera vez en su vida no fue capaz de creer en las palabras de su hermana._

-o-

Había estudiado con tal detalle las facciones del hombre dormido frente a ella los últimos tres días que dudaba fuertemente que alguien, es decir, alguien con vida conociera mejor que ella el rostro del híbrido llamado InuYasha.

—Si algún día llegas a despertar —bromeó sin apartar su mirada del dormido semidemonio al mismo tiempo que elevaba tu tono de voz—. Te va a ser imposible decirme cualquier mentira por más que lo intentes.

Como se lo esperaba el silencio fue lo único que recibió a cambio, apretó los labios sintiéndose incómoda. Permaneció sentada bajo la sombra del enorme árbol, abrazando sus rodillas, sólo podía escucharse el cantar de las aves así como los cuchicheos de otros pequeños animales que habitaban el bosque. El sol de mediodía se colaba entre la espesura del árbol sagrado iluminando el rostro de InuYasha, había tanta paz en su semblante que no podía recordar haberlo visto tan tranquilo cuando estaba despierto, eso en cierta manera la desconcertaba si se ponía a pensar en la última expresión marcada en el rostro de su hermana Kikyo justo después de morir: llena de dolor y tristeza. Ambos rostros mostraban un contraste difícil de pasar por alto.

Contuvo su respiración cuando vio a una mariposa de un color verde brillante posarse sobre la nariz del medio demonio quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante el hecho, el bicho abría y cerraba sus vistosas alas despreocupadamente, le fue inevitable dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa que después consideró tonta al imaginarse esa situación en condiciones diferentes: casi podía imaginar a InuYasha formando diversas muecas de desagrado antes de alejar al pobre bicho a base de insultos. Curiosamente dentro de su cabeza no fue su propia risa la que escuchó entonarse femenina y vibrante, sino la de su hermana Kikyo.

Escuchó unos ligeros pasos amortiguados por la hierba que cubría el suelo que la sacaron de esa fantasía donde reía su hermana, su habilidad para detectar las presencias de otras personas y demonios a sus espaldas aún era tremendamente mediocre pero en esta ocasión sintió que la conocía de algún otro lugar.

Sin levantarse giró su cuerpo para poder ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello negro, piel similar a la porcelana y un rostro con finas facciones adornado por bellísimos ojos azules: la sacerdotisa Tsubaki; aunque viéndola a detalle lucía diferente: ahora había una cicatriz que asemejaba a la piel de las serpientes naciendo desde su ojo derecho que se extendía por todo su rostro.

—Señorita Tsubaki —la nombró no pudiendo esconder su sorpresa al verla ahí, la mujer bajó la mirada para ver quién la llamaba. Kaede sintió un escalofrío al notar el desdén que percibía de los ojos de la sacerdotisa; parecía como si aquella mujer estuviera viendo a un pequeño animal herido al que aún no se decidía si pisotear hasta matarlo o dejarlo en el suelo para que muriera lentamente de hambre.

Afortunadamente aquella mirada no duró mucho pues con el mismo desdén con el que la veía dejó de hacerlo para levantar su mirada, dirigiéndola hasta el árbol frente a ella. Kaede notó como la sacerdotisa estudiaba la escena para concluir con una amplia pero arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya veo que es verdad —comenzó la mujer sin apartar su mirada del árbol, o más bien de InuYasha, pensó Kaede—, Kikyo selló al hombre mitad bestia que se había enamorado de ella. No sé si es muy trágico o muy patético.

La suficiencia con la que la mujer habló, sin ocultar ni un momento su engreimiento, le dio un mal sabor a la boca de Kaede, como si su boca se hubiese vuelto a llenar de sangre después de gritar desgarradoramente; se incorporó lentamente con la intención de no marearse al reconocer su propio equilibrio, una vez de pie se plantó frente a la mujer varios centímetros más alta que, encarándole sin titubeos. Tsubaki, probablemente divertida por el pequeño reto que significaba la hermana menor de su fallecida rival, dibujó en sus labios rojos una sonrisa cargada de la misma arrogancia que sus palabras.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó con firmeza, apretando sus labios apenas terminó de hablar, Tsubaki no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Tu hermana ha muerto, ¿no es así? —la manera tan jovial con la que formuló su pregunta congeló a Kaede en su lugar obligándose a forzar un movimiento de arriba abajo con su cabeza a modo de afirmación—. Entonces es obvio, he venido por lo que me pertenece: la Perla de Shikon. Yo la protegeré de ahora en adelante, como siempre debió haber sido.

Kaede no respondió ni se movió de su lugar cuando la sacerdotisa Tsubaki levantó su brazo derecho y extendió los dedos mostrando la palma de su mano frente a ella, esperando recibir la perla sagrada.

—¿Qué pasa, niña?, ¿crees que puedes esconderla de mí? —preguntó la sacerdotisa sin abandonar su arrogancia pero apenas con la suficiente paciencia— Yo soy su verdadera guardiana, chiquilla, siempre lo fui. Por eso tu hermana pagó con su vida el intentar suplantar un lugar que no le correspondía.

La manera tan despectiva con la que la mujer se había referido a su hermana mayor la hizo volver de su conmoción como un golpe en el estómago, la movilidad regresó a su cuerpo y fue capaz de cerrar los puños y afilar su mirada llena de furia.

—La Perla de Shikon ya no existe —la manera en la que el rostro de Tsubaki se descolocó por un segundo le supo a victoria—. Fue incinerada junto a mi hermana, su guardiana, y desapareció de este mundo.

La expresión de Tsubaki mostró confusión por un momento pero de inmediato fue remplazada por una peligrosa rabia.

—¿Crees que soy estúpida, mocosa? —le gritó la mujer sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo—, la joya de las cuatro almas es indestructible, ¡¿y tú pretendes que te crea cuando me dices que algo tan mundano como el fuego acabó con ella?!

Sintió el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la furiosa sacerdotisa caminó hacia ella con los ojos brillando de un aterrador color rojo, también podía escuchar el siseo de una serpiente naciendo desde la cicatriz en su rostro.

—Le…le estoy diciendo la verdad —intentó defenderse dando un nuevo paso hacia atrás pero sabía perfectamente que si seguía haciendo lo mismo chocaría con el árbol sagrado, con InuYasha, y quedaría acorralada por Tsubaki.

—Tu hermana te ordenó ocultar la Perla de Shikon —sentenció Tsubaki convencida de sus palabras—, si no me la entregas por las buenas las cosas van a terminar muy mal, mocosa.

Kaede se quedó sin aliento alejándose lo más que pudo de la sacerdotisa Tsubaki sin permitirse darle la espalda ni por un segundo, sabía que no le creía, sabía que estaba dispuesta a matarla, abrila por la mitad y a hurgar en sus entrañas buscando la maldita perla. Sentir el roce del pie de InuYasha le hizo alzar la vista hacia él, dándose cuenta que había terminado acorralada por el dormido semidemonio completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía.

—Ese híbrido está prácticamente muerto, niña —se burló Tsubaki al notar la mirada tan suplicante que le dedicó Kaede a InuYasha—. Y si estuviera despierto dudo mucho que corriera en tu ayuda. En este momento ni siquiera yo odio tanto a Kikyo como lo hace ese miserable.

Kaede redirigió su mirada hacia Tsubaki, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que le golpeaba el pecho violentamente llegó a pensar que atravesaría su carne y saldría disparado hacia el cielo. Esa última frase retumbó con la fuerza de un rayo en su cabeza.

 _"Nadie en este mundo odia tanto a la sacerdotisa Kikyo como InuYasha"_

—De todas maneras a InuYasha tampoco le serviría de algo matarme —no supo de dónde sacó el valor para retar una vez más a Tsubaki, o incluso retar al propio InuYasha, pero sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y su voz nacía tan gutural en su garganta que incluso temió que volviera a desgarrarse—. ¡Tampoco conseguiría la perla porque ya no existe!

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Tsubaki en un tono de voz autoritario y dispuesto a zanjar de una vez por todas la discusión—. Voy a obtener la Perla de Shikon, y si tengo que arrancarla de tus frías manos, ¡que así sea!

Kaede ahogó un grito cuando vio cómo del ojo marcado por las escamas en el rostro de Tsubaki nacía una enorme serpiente de piel albina y ojos tan rojos como la sangre. Sin poder hacer más cubrió su rostro con sus manos aun cuando sabía que eso sería inútil, apretó los labios con terror antes de escuchar el chillido agónico de la serpiente justo en el momento en el que Kaede sintió frente a ella una potente ráfaga que sopló despeinando su cabello. Entonces se dio cuenta que aquel demonio no fue capaz de siquiera tocarla, alejó sus temblorosos brazos de su rostro y abrió su único ojo con la intención de ver que es lo que había pasado.

Bajó la mirada notando frente a sus pies cómo la serpiente albina se retorcía agónica con una herida en el costado izquierdo del cual brotaba viscosa sangre color negro, atónita estudió la escena percatándose de la presencia de una flecha sagrada la cual al parecer fue la causante de la herida en aquella monstruosa serpiente, su corazón dio un brinco que no supo interpretar. Tratando de normalizar su respiración, levantó su mirada hacia Tsubaki quien también veía boquiabierta la escena, lucía tan enojada que Kaede podía jurar que le hervía la sangre.

—¿Pero qué? —Tsubaki espetó con furia volteando hacia su izquierda, Kaede siguió la mirada de su agresora girando su cabeza siendo entonces cuando lo vio: era un hombre adulto, de tez clara, facciones endurecidas y la cabeza completamente afeitada.

—No creo que ninguna misión a tu cargo incluya matar a una niña inocente, hermana sacerdotisa —la voz del hombre era firme y educada, Kaede lo vio con más detenimiento: vestía las típicas ropas de un sacerdote además en sus manos empuñaba un arco de madera oscura así como un carcaj con unas cuantas flechas. No fue difícil para Kaede darse cuenta que ese hombre era quien la acababa de salvar del ataque de Tsubaki— Tsubaki, ¿no es cierto?, conozco a tu maestro. Tan noble como poderoso, pero bastante blando a la hora de corregir a sus discípulas

La aludida sacerdotisa bufó con molestia fingiendo que no le había ofendido la última frase de aquel sacerdote desconocido—. Ese no es asunto suyo, esta mocosa tiene escondida la perla de Shikon y es mi deber como su guardiana recuperarla —se defendió mientras señalaba a Kaede, la joven se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando el hombre le dedicó una fugaz mirada.

—¿Su guardiana? —preguntó cautelosamente aquel hombre arqueando una ceja manteniendo un semblante estoico regresando su atención hacia Tsubaki.

—Su verdadera guardiana —complementó Tsubaki inflando el pecho con ego—. Kikyo murió intentando suplantar mi lugar, y aún moribunda no paró en sus intentos por fastidiarme: le ordenó a esta chiquilla que la esconda de mí

Tsubaki volvió a señalar a Kaede de manera despectiva, la joven señalada de pronto sintió que sus piernas estaban a un temblor más de romperse en dos.

—¿Es eso verdad? —el sacerdote posó en ella su par de ojos claros con ya las primeras arrugas de la edad enmarcándolos, le dedicaba una mirada tan fría que hacía pensar a Kaede que le quemaría la piel si la mantenía fija en ella mucho tiempo, la joven tragó saliva despacio pero logró controlar sus nervios manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

—He obedecido los mandatos de mi hermana mayor —sentenció Kaede sin titubear—, quemé la perla de Shikon junto a su cadáver y desaparecieron juntos. Todos en la aldea lo vieron.

—¿Y con qué propósito la gran Kikyo pudo pedir eso como última voluntad? —siguió preguntando el hombre que aún no había dicho su nombre.

—Para que no volviera a caer en manos equivocadas —respondió Kaede dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Tsubaki. La mujer endureció su mirada en un intento de disimular la frustración que le provocaba pensar que, aún cuando ya no estaba presente, era incapaz de vencer a su rival.

El sacerdote llevó su mano derecha hasta su mentón asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar—. Ciertamente la sacerdotisa Kikyo era una mujer muy poderosa, pudo utilizar su último aliento de vida para arrastrar la perla de los cuatro espíritus con ella —reflexionó re dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tsubaki quien no lucía nada conforme con ello.

—Esa fanfarrona de Kikyo no podía tener el suficiente poder para lograr algo como eso —refutó Tsubaki sin dejar de escupir veneno en cada frase, levantó la vista y señaló a InuYasha—. Permitió que este híbrido la sedujera provocando que sus poderes se debilitaran, todos en la región lo sabían. Fue tan débil al momento de su muerte que ni siquiera tuvo el poder de matarlo con su flecha, sólo fue capaz de sellarlo.

Kaede quiso gritarle que eso era mentira, pero por una razón que no supo explicarse su voz no pudo salir de su garganta. El sacerdote giró su cuerpo en la dirección que le marcó Tsubaki, estudió en silencio a InuYasha quien no tenía la más mínima idea de todo lo que estaba pasando justo frente a él. El viento sopló una brisa fresca que jugaba con los plateados cabellos del medio demonio del mismo modo que jugaba con las hojas del árbol sagrado del que permanecía sellado.

—Ya veo —susurró el sacerdote después de estudiar la escena por unos segundos que a Kaede le supieron a siglos, el hombre le dirigió la mirada a Kaede con semblante estoico pero lo hizo poco tiempo pues regresó su vista a Tsubaki—. Si es verdad que eres la verdadera guardiana de la perla de Shikon entonces deberías sentir su presencia o incluso poder verla sin importar lo muy bien que una simple niña la escondiera, dime: ¿la puedes ver?

La pregunta fue tan directa como una flecha bien lanzada, Tsubaki se mordió el labio inferior viendo con desprecio al hombre frente a ella quien no sólo le ganaba en rango o en edad, también en astucia.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, hermana sacerdotisa —insistió tomando una actitud más dura, como la de un maestro a su aprendiz, al no recibir una respuesta de Tsubaki.

—No, no puedo verla —reconoció Tsubaki no muy feliz de hacerlo.

Dibujó una media sonrisa en su estoico rostro, victorioso—. Tus impulsos no pueden ni deben ganar a tu razonamiento, Tsubaki, me resulta difícil creer que tu maestro no te enseñara eso.

La sacerdotisa no respondió, miraba a su superior con tanto odio que parecía dispuesta a matarlo ahí mismo, caminó despacio hasta su serpiente que seguía herida en el suelo—. Mi maestro ha estado equivocado en muchas cosas, comenzando por apoyar la decisión de nombrar a Kikyo la protectora de la perla de Shikon en lugar de a mí.

Las palabras de la sacerdotisa estaban cargadas de rencor, eso fue fácil de distinguir para Kaede, la vio hacer un ágil movimiento de su mano que desintegró en una luz azul a la serpiente herida bajo sus pies, guiando con otro grácil movimiento a aquella luz de vuelta a su ojo marcado por la cicatriz en forma de escamas.

—No es tu deber juzgar las decisiones de tu maestro —replicó el hombre con firmeza.

—¡La perla seguiría aquí! —lanzó Tsubaki alterándose una vez más.

—Eso no lo sabes —le interrumpió de nuevo, autoritario y evidentemente harto de la necedad de la sacerdotisa—, además, esos conjuros tuyos solo hubiesen corrompido la perla de Shikon.

—Son conjuros que los maestros durante muchos años han escondido de las sacerdotisas, es un poder que no les conviene que dominemos —se defendió Tsubaki.

—Es magia negra —sentenció el hombre sin dejar que las palabras de Tsubaki trascendieran en él—. Así que mejor vete, antes que decida llevarte ante tus superiores para que juzguen ellos lo que debemos hacer contigo.

La risa de Tsubaki fue tan cínica que se le clavó a Kaede por toda la piel como frías agujas.

—No hay nada que puedan hacer contra mí, me he jurado vivir lo suficiente para verlos caer a todos y lo he de cumplir, prueba de ello es que la primera ha sido la fanfarrona de Kikyo —Tsubaki buscó a Kaede con la mirada fijándose firmemente en ella, la joven volvió a sentirse paralizada ante ella, sus piernas no le respondian y su garganta le dolía al estar completamente seca—. La perla de Shikon es un objeto con propia voluntad, niña, te aseguro que se ha negado a morir junto a tu hermana. La perla volverá, no sé cuándo pero lo hará. Y esta vez sin el estorbo de tu hermana.

Un estremecedor escalofrío recorrió a Kaede de la cabeza a los pies, dentro de sus pensamientos volvió a escuchar el terrible chillido que lanzó la perla de Shikon al ser consumida por el fuego entre los fríos dedos de su hermana Kikyo, haciendo precisamente lo que la sacerdotisa frente a ella le aseguraba: negándose a morir.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, hermana Tsubaki —el hombre se colocó en medio de las dos mujeres fijando su dura mirada en la mayor de las dos—. Vete antes que cambie de opinión.

Tsubaki sonrió con arrogancia, inclinó suavemente su cuerpo haciendo una reverencia que, lejos de demostrar respeto, sólo se burlaba del sacerdote frente a él.

—Recuérdelo usted también, maestro, la perla de Shikon volverá. Así le tome siglos yo estaré ahí para obtenerla —la mujer dio suaves pasos hacia atrás antes de darlos la espalda adentrándose en el bosque, a Kaede le pareció verla disolverse entre una espesa niebla negra entre los árboles, pronto un fuerte viento sopló moviendo su cabello al mismo ritmo que las ramas de los árboles. En un segundo todo se volvió silencio.

Sentía su pecho subir y bajar ante el ritmo de una pesada respiración. Declarándose vencidas, sus piernas dejaron de sostener su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas sobre la verde hierba que amortiguó el golpe. Dirigió su mirada hacia InuYasha solo para encontrarlo dormido en completa paz, era incapaz de ver su propio rostro pero seguramente lucía suplicante de una explicación sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Las sacerdotisas oscuras son una deshonra para nuestro gremio —de pronto escuchó la voz del hombre que la había salvado, mantenía su tono sobrio pero sin duda se notaba mucho más relajado—, y seguramente son una desilusión enorme para quienes fueran sus maestros.

Kaede dirigió su mirada hacia el sacerdote de túnicas azul oscuro—. ¿Una sacerdotisa oscura? —preguntó sin comprender muy bien el término.

—Figuras sagradas que han perdido su camino, seducidas por la ambición y la envidia, utilizan su poder para causar el mal a beneficio propio —respondió el hombre con sabiduría sin apartar su mirada del lugar donde Tsubaki había desaparecido.

Ella se puso lentamente de pie reflexionando a un ritmo tranquilo la explicación que el hombre le había dado, después de haberlo observando con detalle y escuchar la sabiduría en sus palabras no fue difícil para Kaede adivinar quién era y, sobre todo, qué hacía ahí.

—Es usted el delegado del templo que está cerca de aquí, ¿no es así? —preguntó intentando reconocerle el rostro de entre sus recuerdos, tal vez lo habría visto una vez junto a su hermana mayor.

—Un grupo de hombres de esta aldea llegaron a buscarme dándome la terrible noticia de la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo —le confirmó el hombre al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver a la joven con la que hablaba—, me encomendaron la triste tarea de dirigir los funerales a su cuerpo, pero me he encontrado con la agobiante noticia que dicho cuerpo ya no existe.

Kaede apretó los labios ante la mirada inquisitiva del sacerdote sin permitirse bajar la mirada—. Fue su voluntad, y después de ver lo que personas como Tsubaki son capaces de hacer no me arrepiento de obedecerla.

—Eso me han contado los aldeanos que viven aquí —respondió el hombre siendo comprensivo—, me han hablado de la complicidad de entre dos hermanas dispuestas a proteger la perla de Shikon y quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

—¿Ha querido ver si era verdad? —preguntó Kaede ligeramente a la defensiva—, ¿quizá, como Tsubaki, llegó a pensar que era una artimaña para esconder la perla?

—Me ha despertado curiosidad el conocer a la niña que fue capaz de enfrentarse a una aldea entera, convencida que su hermana tenía razón —corrigió el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa que demostraba satisfacción por el actuar de Kaede, aun cuando el quemar el cuerpo de su hermana sin una ceremonia era algo tremendamente cuestionable—. Y para mi sorpresa me he topado con una joven que ha llegado sin titubeos hasta el punto de casi morir por defender la voluntad de esa hermana suya.

Kaede relajó los hombros ante las sinceras palabras del sacerdote, aunque no estaba segura si en verdad hubiese estado dispuesta a morir, después de todo había sentido mucho miedo.

—Tenía que cumplir con la última orden que me encomendó mi hermana, tenía que destruir la perla de Shikon —respondió Kaede tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Lo hice porque era mi deber.

El sacerdote permaneció en silencio unos segundos después de escucharla, giró su cabeza en dirección al árbol sagrado viendo con más detenimiento al semidemonio que permanecía sellado en el grueso tallo de madera viva.

—¿Tu deber, dices? —preguntó el hombre sin apartar su mirada de InuYasha, Kaede miró de reojo los rojos ropajes y el cabello plateado del semidemonio antes de regresar su vista hacia el callado sacerdote—. ¿Cuál ha sido el precio de tu deber?

Kaese se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta tan confusa de parte de alguien completamente desconocido.

—¿Amabas a tu hermana? —el hombre le lanzó una tercera pregunta.

—Con cada parte de mi ser... —era verdad, con todo lo que era ella...incluso con lo que ya no era, recordando su mutilado rostro. Aún con su ojo muerto, atravesado por una flecha mal lanzada, la amaba.

—Apuesto que hubieses dado el único ojo que tienes por permitirle un funeral digno, uno que le diera tranquilidad a su memoria, pero haz cumplido con tu deber —corroboró el sacerdote satisfecho con la respuesta volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia InuYasha—, Pero, si los rumores son verdad, la sacerdotisa Kikyo no pudo irse en paz. Me temo que entonces hubo algo con más peso para ella que su propio deber.

—¡Kaede! —antes que la joven pudiera siquiera sentirse confundida por las últimas palabras del sacerdote escuchó a lo lejos una voz muy conocida por ella, giró su cuerpo en la dirección que llevaba a la aldea y vio a un joven delgado de alborotado cabello negro—. Te he estado buscando, ¿qué te pasó, estás bien?

Ebisu trataba de calmar su respiración después de haber estado corriendo, Kaede pensó que tal vez se veía tremendamente pálida por la manera tan preocupada con la que su amigo le preguntaba si estaba bien. Su mirada se encontró con los profundos ojos oscuros de Ebisu sin poder responderle, aquello le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, volvió a girarse para encontrarse nuevamente con el desconocido sacerdote quien trató de tranquilizarla con un semblante sereno.

—Soy el sacerdote Osamu —cortó el silencio, presentándose por fin—. Un honor conocerte, Kaede.

Kaede permaneció en su lugar, como si sus pies hubiesen sido clavados al suelo, el viento sopló jugando con sus cabellos del mismo modo que lo hacía con las telas de la túnica del sacerdote que se había identificado como Osamu, del mismo modo que mecía las hojas del árbol frente a ellos.

"Nadie en este mundo odia tanto a la sacerdotisa Kikyo como InuYasha" Esa frase de nuevo, aunada a lo dicho por el señor Osamu "hubo algo con más peso para ella que su propio deber".

De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba acorralada, justo en medio del sacerdote, su amigo Ebisu e incluso el propio InuYasha. Notar aquello poco a poco le robaba el aire. Quería gritar, maldecir a cualquiera que hubiese escrito ese destino para ella. había cumplido con la última voluntad de su hermana pensando que ahí acabaría todo, pero se equivocó.

Regresó su vista hacia Ebisu, quien hizo un ademán de intentar acercarse a ella, corroborar si se encontraba bien pero no.

Ya nada estaba bien.

Continuará.

Para ser honesta no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos se conformará el primer libro, porque siempre los maqueto de cierta forma y al final termino dándole más vueltas que un trompo lo que me hace optar por cortar un capítulo en dos. Pero, como lo mencioné en el prólogo, empiezan los retos para Kaede ya como una adolescente con dudas, ya como la joven que heredó unas responsabilidades que no pidió, como la aprendiz de sacerdotisa que decidió ser.

Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
